The GodMother
by TheChosenKid
Summary: MoJo! Maureen is sneaking around, and Joanne knows she's up to something and decides to hit it Mafia style. This is my first Rent fan fic, so.... Rated K for now, rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is my first REnt Fan Fic and I wanted to do something that I haven't seen up here yet so, here it goes.**

MoJo

At the apartment, in late cool weathered October, Joanne was reading a novel that night around 11 o'clock that Maureen brought for her birthday the year before. She was wearing comfy gray sweats and her Harvard sweatshirt from her college days. Looking back and forth at her ticking watch, Joanne was getting frustrated cause her devilish diva hasn't come home yet. An hour later, that frustration transformed into worry as she began pacing back in forth in the livingroom where she was once reading. Even after calling Collins and Mark, there was no sign of the wavy brunette. It wasn't until around 2:30 in the morning when the diva tip toed quietly into the apartment as if she was Jerry trying to pull one over on Tom.

The diva walked into the livingroom where were no light, not even a sign of her pookie. She lets out a sigh, relieved that she won't be confronted until morning, until a lamp flicked on.

"Ahhhhh!" The diva shrieked and jumped from being startled.

Joanne sat over in the corner, sitting in the Lazy Boy recliner she just purchased. Her hand still on lamp, and now wearing a black pinstriped suit with a black collar shirt under. The calm but calm determined look upon her face was all that was needed to worry the diva, whose skin tight black no sleeve shirt and black leather pants with thigh high boots were revealed.

"Baby, you scarred the shit out of me." The diva protested.

Joanne, not saying a word, removes her hand from the lamp.

The diva looks around then back at her lover. "Um, Jo, why are you sitting in the dark?"

"Where were you tonight Maureen?" The lawyer interrogated.

Maureen grins. "I'm loving the suit pookie. Are were gonna do some role play?" She swayed her hips walking towards the interrogator

"Don't move. Now I want my questions answered without any sudden movements." Joanne commanded. No where were you?"

Maureen stopped in her tracks with her grin falling behind. "Um, I was with Mimi. We went to this new bar over by-"

"Watch what you say Ms. Johnson. I just want to let you know that I know things."

Maureen confused and quiet worried. "Um, wh- what did you hear ex- exactly?

Joanne breaks out a cigar and lights it, letting the moment of newly light cigar settle in before speaking. "You tell me what happened, and I'll tell you if you're no longer on my shit-list or not."

Maureen mouth dropping, but only a little. She back away slowly. "Baby, you're scaring me. I said I went out with Mimi to hang. We had some drinks and chatted all night."

Joanne nods her head, as if Maureen was still talking. "Funny, you don't look drunk, and besides, Mimi called about three hours ago wondering if you got home okay. So the question is now, where were you for over the past three hours?"

"Pookie, can we please discuss this in the morning. I'm really tired." Maureen hoped her girlfriend would give in as she stopped backing up.

Joanne began nodding her head again, thinking. "Okay, I'll tell what. I'll let you go for now, but think I'll forget this conversation." She risen from her leather Lazy Boy and began walking into her bedroom and stopped next to her lover.

"And let's just say, someone needs to sleep with one eye open tonight." Joanne walks into her bedroom, closes the door and locks it.

Maureen lets out another sigh. "Geez, that was a close one."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I Kinda update pretty fast. Thanks 4 the support on my first RENT Fic.**

Chapt. 2

The next morning, Maureen awoke on the couch, groggy. Not from the minimal amount of alcohol from the night before, but from the fact that she literally tried to sleep with one eye open the night before. She glances over at the clock.

_Shit it's 2:48!_

Maureen rolls off the couch making a loud thud, hurting her back. She manages to get off the floor and makes it in the kitchen and is relieved.

_Good, no sign of McCrazy._

She walks back into the livingroom to retrieve the phone and dials.

"Mimi? Come over now…Forget Roger, I need you now…Just come over please? Alright, ten minutes." She hangs up the phone, waiting, glancing at the leather Lazy Boy every once in a while.

Twenty minutes later, Mimi comes walking in wearing a black mini skirt and with her cheetah coat. Maureen jumps from her the couch over towards Mimi.

"Hey baby. Goodnight sleep?" Mimi walks in grinning.

"Not even close. What the hell? You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago." Maureen protests with frustration.

Mimi confused. "Relax. I was trying to get away from Roger. He kept bugging me about spending time with him today. I told him I was busy. What's wrong, does the little diva need a hug?" She playfully asks with her arm extended out.

Maureen rejects. "You were supposed to cover for me last night."

Dropping her arms, Mimi runs her fingers though her hair. "Look I'm sorry. I would have thought you'd be home by then. I left you at the bar around 11:00. When Roger said Joanne had called for you, I got a little worried. What I can't worry bout you no more?"

Maureen plops onto the couch looking sad. "If knew about the night I had, you should be worried."

Mimi, feeling concerned, slides next to her on the couch. "Baby what happened?"

"I walked in last night thinking that Joanne would be sleep, being that she had to be up for work early, she sitting in the dark waiting for me. Can you say creepy?"

Mimi gives off a smirk. "Come on, it's not that creepy."

"She was wearing a suit, sitting right there on the chair interrogating me. She started smoking a cigar! Jo doesn't smoke!" Maureen explains feeling worried again.

"Okay, that is kinda creepy. But Mo, she was probably just worried that's all"

"Mimi, she told me to with one eye open. One eye! Shit something like that, you sleep with two!" Maureen getting worked up

Mimi shocked. "Oh damn. Just relax. I don't want you to stress over this."

A sighing Maureen rubs her head. "What are we getting ourselves into here? She's getting suspicious and-"

Mimi begins fixing the diva's wavy hair. "Relax okay, we're not going to get caught. Trust me, I've done this before, so have you."

"Yeah but not with Joanne. What if-"

"Come on just trust me okay. I mean, after all, this was your idea." Mimi reassures the diva.

"Well I know one thing for sure, we can't me late at night anymore. We can only meet when Joanne is at work."

**A/N: OMG! Maureen & Mimi! Next will be Joanne at work.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapt. 3

At Joanne's office is wearing an all black suit, with slight bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep with a side of stress from the night before. Leaning back in her chair, feet on the desk with her pen tapping on the bottom of her chin, she begins thinking. Just then, her secretary, Carol, walks in.

"Ma'am, you got a call." The short redhead young lady announces.

Joanne not even looking up. "Tell them that I'm out."

Carol walks over to her boss' desk with concern. "Ma'am, is there something wrong? You've told me to tell your calls that you've left the office."

The lawyer glances up at her employee. "I have a proposition for you."

Carol, surprised, takes a seat. "Ma'am, what do you need me to do?"

Joanne grins, shaking her head. "Carol, you've been working for me for six months, this whole ma'am thing has to stop. My name is Joanne Jefferson."

Carol smiles, feeling more comfortable. "Okay, Joanne…Jo…JJ."

Joanne grins disappears as she also stops tapping her chin with her pen. "Now you've just pushed it to Ms. Jefferson."

Carol smiles vanishes quickly and clears her throat. "So uh, what exactly do you need me for?"

Thinking again, Joanne looks away from Carol. "So, you've met my girlfriend Maureen right?"

"I have, she seems amazing, she's-"

Joanne waves her hand, cutting her off to silence. "You want to make a little extra money?"

Carol eyes become quite large with the offer but become suspicious. "No offense, but what's the catch?"

"How are your P.I. skills?" Joanne questions.

"I'm sorry my what?"

Joanne drops her head back and lift again, looking at Carol. "Your P.I. skills, you know, private investigator, how your skills?"

Carol smirks, playfully rolls her eyes and crosses her legs with confidence. "Well I'm not the one to brag, but if I had a dollar for each time I caught my friends' boyfriend cheating-"

Joanne cuts her off in an unfazed expression. "Perfect. You're hired."

Carol jumps up excitedly, but it soon came to curiosity once again. "Wait, what am I doing?"

Placing her feet onto the ground from the desk, Joanne rises from her chair, smoothing out her black suit. "I'm explain, sit." She asks politely.

Carol does as she's told while Joanne continued as she walked from behind her desk. "I don't this normally but I need you to go keep an eye out for my girlfriend Maureen."

Carol scans the room making sure that she was talking to her. "Me? I can't-"

"Why not?" Joanne leans in close to her employee.

Carol leans back from intimidating woman. "Um, well, I'm not a real P.I. I mean, I'm not licensed. I'm just a girl who just happened to be around cheating boyfriends."

"Three hundred"

"Excuse me?"

Joanne sits on her desk. "Three hundred dollars with three weeks vacation."

Carol stands up grinning from ear to ear. "You had me at three hundred dollars but okay. You've got yourself a P.I. Ms. Jefferson"

**A/N: Can you say that Joanne is losing it? Or is she? Suspicion or accuratcy?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Again that you for the support! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. Well here we go...**

Chapt. 4

Later that day, around six o' clock, Joanne steps into her livingroom, wondering where her sexy diva has gone.

"Maureen?" Joanne scans the room. While undoing her tie, she sighs from disappointment. She grabs for her novel that she was reading from before and begins reading, but her thoughts, unfortunately, distracts from completing. Before she's able to walk, transform her emotion to fury, Maureen comes strolling in with Mimi through the front door. They come to a halt when they became face to face with Joanne, starring at her with her black suit. A wave of worry crashes into Maureen, Mimi not having a clue to what she was getting into.

"Hey, pookie." Maureen playfully places a smirk on her face.

Joanne hugs her lover in a warm hug, making the diva feel confused, worried and distant and yet she returns the hug. The lawyer shuts her eyes, taking it all in.

"Pookie, you alright?" Maureen questions her lawyer.

Joanne grins, inhaling the scent of her HoneyBear. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She opens her eyes looking upon their guest. "Mimi?"

Mimi awkwardly waves. "Hey, Jo. Um, how the life of crime treating you?"

Joanne backs away from Maureen keeping her eyes on Mimi. "Fine, just fine." She pulls out a cigar from her back pocket. "You smoke cigars Mimi?" She lights the cigar, taking it all in.

Mimi confusingly glances over at Maureen before returning her eyes to the interrogator. "Um, yeah, on occasion."

Joanne nods her head and without saying a word, she pulls out a cigar, sticks in Mimi's mouth and lights it. "Good. So how life treating you at the Cat Scratch Club? Business is good?"

Mimi slightly shocked on the random question. "Well you know what they say, any business is good business." She releases a awkward chuckle.

Joanne throws out a fake corporate laugh and Mimi slightly chuckles. Maureen walks up from behind Joanne and hugs her.

"Baby, I think we need to talk." Maureen insisted.

Joanne takes another puff from her cigar. "I was just thinking the same." She looks over at Mimi. "Mimi, say 'Goodnight Maureen'"

Mimi slightly worried, turns to Maureen, who has backed away from her girlfriend and walked over to Mimi. "Goodnight Maureen." She leans in and whispers in her ear. "What the fuck? I'll call you alright baby?" Without another spoken word, she rushes out the door.

Maureen turns to her girlfriend, who's having too much fun time with her cigar. "Pookie, what the hell is up with you? I mean, first you went McCrazy on me last night light a cow with milk malfunction, now you're running Mimi out the apartment?"

Finally looking at the diva again, Joanne rubs her chin with a grin. "Baby, I just wanted to spend time with you, alone. You're not here, kinda makes me worry, that's all."

Maureen playfully pouts out her lips, moving in on her girlfriend, playing with her tie. "I like you in this suit. Very lawyer like, very sexy. Now lets say we get back to this whole role play thing I mentioned yesterday." She begins kissing Joanne's neck, sweet pecking kisses.

Joanne, trying not to get distracted, rolls her eyes to her lover's suggestion. "Maureen, stop it. We need to talk, now."

Maureen begins pulling her Joanne by her tie, towards the bedroom. "I don't think so. You practically toss Mimi out on her ass without even lifting a finger, just for some alone time, and I say you're gonna get it. Now, you client Ms. Jefferson is waiting for you in the conference room and needs you to take drastic measures. You're client has a nice favorable ass with the power to seduce America. Do you think you can handle the job Ms. Jefferson?"

Joanne can't help but to smile. "I say that I'm more than willing to handle this case, and I handle with care."

Maureen finally gets Joanne into the bedroom, indicating that the lawyer has given in…for now.

_She may have won this battle, but this war is far from over._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, this one is a little longer so, but I'm hoping it's good.**

Chapt. 5

The week later, pretty much everything has been going well for Joanne and Maureen. The diva's been coming home early, barely leaving the house, although Mimi tends to drop by without Joanne knowing but all the time to have a calm Joanne. Overall, it was the typical happy Joanne and Maureen. Until…

"Ms. Jefferson I have an update!" Carol comes running into Joanne's office caring a vanilla envelope and wearing a pair of black jeans, black long-sleeve shirt, black shades and a skull cap. "All week I've been hitting the spots that you said that Maureen usual goes to hang, and nothing. So I decided to have a stake out at your house for the past few days and-"

"You staked out all night outside of my apartment?" Joanne slightly shocked, and wearing a white blouse with navy blue, just sitting at her desk doing paper work. "What exactly did you see- nevermind." Hoping that her employee didn't see how sweet and kinky she and her HoneyBear were getting throughout the week. "So what's the update?"

Carol begins explaining her P.I. moments. "Well, for the past few days, I've staked out outside your building my lunch break as well. I started to notice something. This same girl kept going in at the time I got over there. A very hot chick I might say, some Latina girl with long brown hair and slight long legs. I think she's a dancer at this club, um Cat Scratch."

Joanne's face drops, almost hitting the floor as she whispers "Mimi" but soon gathers her thoughts as she begins speaking to her P.I. "Cat Scratch Club. Ever been?"

Carol clears her throat getting nervous. "I may…have stumbled…in there…once or twice. Anyways, today I went back to the apartment and saw the girl again, when she went into the building, I immediately followed with my Polaroid camera, in the of being peed on by a stray cat, I got toys thrown at me by a child, and some fat guy invited me in for a drink. He lives two apartments down from you on your floor. But with all that, I don't think she noticed me."

Joanne chuckles a bit at the received info, imagining the situation. "Oh yeah, with that outfit she wouldn't notice you at all." She replies with sarcasm.

Carol face slightly saddens. "Hey this is my official P.I. uniform that I picked out myself."

Joanne chuckles a little more. "Oh yeah, the Arnold Schwarzenegger Terminator shades are not a bit obvious."

Carol rolls her eyes. "Anyways, I followed her and she knocked onto your apartment door and was greeted by the target, the diva, with what I believe what a flirtatious hug and kiss on the cheek while wearing a bathrobe."

Joanne face becomes more serious. "So then what?"

Carol continues her adventurous story. "So I need a way to see inside, a way to get evidence for you. So I found my way back to the old guy's apartment. I knock and hen he opened the door, I was going to ask him questions, but instead I went inside for that drink offer. I had to margaritas and while he was making the third one, I went to his window and open that shit up and hopped onto the balcony. I said to myself that I can get there, they're only two balcony's over."

Joanne spreads across Joanne's face. "You jumped over

"Monkey style, great leg power. So anyways, I made it to your balcony, not with the greatest ease-"

"Well maybe if you jump human style, you would have actually been a hell of a lot safer." Joanne points out.

Hurt once again spread across Carol's face. "Are you making fun of me?"

Joanne's face becomes even more serious from frustration. "Continue."

Carol excitedly jumps back into her story. "So anyways, I pulled out the Polaroid camera and took pictures."

Carol takes off her shades and hands Joanne the vanilla envelope. Joanne opens it and holds Polaroid pictures. Her expression changes from frustration to hurt. Pictures of Mimi sitting on Maureen's lap, laying in it, holding hand. All have big smiles on their face. Both looking at something but she can't make out what it is. The last picture, the one that set it off, the picture of Maureen and Mimi walking into the bedroom together. The room that she and Maureen share many nights, days, and afternoons. She tried to shake away the negative possibilities in her mind but they slowly crept back in her head. She rushed for the phone and dials it.

Meanwhile, at Maureen and Joanne's apartment, Maureen is lying on the couch and Mimi comes strolling in from the front door with an ice cream in each hand, one chocolate on a cone, and the other strawberry on a cone.

Mimi takes a place on the couch and begins licking her ice cream. "You looked so amazing in that outfit." She continues like her ice cream, rolling her eyes with pleasure. "Mmmm, this takes so good. It even has real strawberries in it."

Maureen looks at Mimi and laughs. "I'm gonna need you to stop licking your ice cream like that."

Mimi smiles. "Why, you liking what you see? Besides if you tasted it, you'll understand why I lick it like this. Come on taste it."

Maureen sits up. "No"

Mimi flips her hair back and begins scooting toward Maureen. "Come please, for me?"

Maureen laughs. "Maybe another time." The phone rings and Maureen reaches behind and picks up the phone but doesn't immediately answer it, just having it lingering over her head without even realizing it.

"Come on Mo, lick it please. Just taste it, one good lick." Mimi pressure Maureen.

Maureen rolls her eyes and smiles. "Fine. One lick." She licks the ice cream and to her surprise, it's yummy. "You're right this is good."

Mimi smiles widens. "Go ahead, have another lick."

Maureen tastes the ice creams again throws her head back. "Okay, I have to say, that's the best I've ever tasted. I think I'm gonna have to take it all." She laughs as takes the ice from Mimi giving her chocolate ice cream to Mimi

Mimi frowns with the unfair trade. "Hey! By the way, you might want to answer the phone."

Maureen looks in her left hand realizing that she hand the phone in her hand. "Oh shit. Hello? Hello? Guess they hung up." She continues licking her ice cream.

Back at Joanne's office, the lawyer looks at the phone, in pure shock and hurt. Tears forming in her eyes but she refuses to let them fall, although one of them slips through eye lid security and runs full speed down her face, causing her to turn from hurt to fury.

"So I take it it's a bad time to say that your girlfriend has a nice ass?" Coral asks while getting collecting the polaroids.

Joanne wipes her tear without blinking still staring into the phone and grabs her book that she's been reading for the past week. "Coral, get the car."

**A/N: So do what you think? I'm not planning on stop on anytime soon. Probably no more than chapt. 15 though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I took so long. Everything with school and being distracted and I'm writing a Cold Case fic at the same time so, btw read it if you want too, yes I'm promoting on fan fic during another. lol.**

_Disclamer: I do not own Rent, unfortunately._

Chapter 6

Outside Joanne and Maureen's apartment building, a speeding car swerves in front and to a screeching halt in front of building on the other side of the street. Carol is about to turn off the engine until places her hand hers preventing her to do so.

"Keep the car running, just in case." Joanne opens her car door.

'Sure thing boss." Carol waits for her boss' return.

Meanwhile in the apartment, Mimi stretches out on the couch in the living room as the screeching tires from outside had woken her. She walks over to the window and glances down and sees Joanne wearing a white blouse, dark pants with a matching hat as she gets of her car and gets nervous.

"Shit! Maureen!" Mimi shouts for the diva in the bedroom.

The diva strolls towards Mimi. "What?"

"McCrazy's home!" Mimi still string out the window.

Maureen's eye grows as she rushes over to Mimi but trips over Mimi's heels. "Dammit Mimi!" she crawls over to the window, just in enough time to see her girlfriend walk into the building. "Shit!" she climbs to her feet. "Mimi, hide the stuff."

Mimi runs into the bedroom as Maureen straightens up the living room. Mimi walks back out. "What are you doing?"

"Jo hate coming home to a dirty house." She throws some book under the couch.

Mimi's eyes grow wide as she remembers something. "Wait, what about me?"

Maureen still straightening up. "Just act natural."

Mimi shakes her head. "No, I'm not supposed to be here. I told Roger that I was in class today."

Maureen looks at Mimi, realizing her serious concern. "What the hell? Why did you lie?"

Mimi runs her fingers through her hair, but nervously. "Well, Roger's been very bitchy lately 'bout me spending more time with you than him. So I lied."

They hear keys inside the lock and they hesitate for a second.

"Oh shit"

"Hide." Maureen whispers and Mimi takes off into the bedroom.

Joanne walks in the room slightly red eyes. Maureen walks over to love giving her a welcoming kiss. She notices her red eyes and grins.

"Baby, you've been smoking?" Maureen asks jokingly.

Joanne gives off a slightly evil glare. "Why didn't you answer the phone?"

Maureen thinks back. "What are you talking bout?"

Joanne rolls her eyes and takes off her hat. "I called earlier and you picked up, but didn't answer."

Maureen suddenly remembers. "Oh, that was you. I'm sorry baby, I was ah, focused on the uh, tv."

Joanne becomes more frustrated, knowing her girlfriend was full of lies. She looks over her girlfriend's shoulder and notices something odd. "Who's shoes?"

Maureen turns around and sees Mimi's heels sitting by the couch, forgetting to toss them to the side. "Um, they're mine." She looks back at Joanne and holds her around her waist.

Joanne puts her hat back on. "Funny, I've never seen you have those shoes before."

Maureen grins. "I could say the same thing bout the hat." She reaches for Joanne's hat but Joanne's swats her hand away, causing her to retreat.

"Don't touch the hat." Joanne fixes her hat as if Maureen messed it up.

The diva playfully wraps her arms around her girlfriend. "And here I thought you came home for a little quickie during you lunch break." She leans in and gives the lawyer a passionate kiss. Joanne was hesitant at first but gives in the kiss. "But since you're already here, I say why not make that happened anyways." Maureen drags her into the bedroom while Joanne is kissing on her neck and notices Mimi's leg hanging from under the bed. Maureen immediately turns Joanne over and begins kissing, preventing her to see the mystery leg. Maureen kicks Mimi's leg for her to pull it all the way in, but instead the word "Ow!" forms.

Joanne stops kissing. "What was that?"

Maureen thinks quickly. "That was me. You bit my tongue!"

Joanne rolls her eyes. "No I didn't."

Maureen nods her head. "Yeah you did Pookie, I advise you to use less fangs."

"Honeybear, I didn't bite your tongue." Joanne declares.

Maureen thinks quickly again and pushes Joanne on top of the bed and climbs on top of her. They begin making out, causing Mimi to feel slightly uncomfortable, not because of the soon to bed sex between the two above her, but because of the bed beginning to crush her. Maureen undoes Joanne's pants and slides her hand down, causing the lawyer to moan and groan with ecstasy. Maureen looks over onto the side of the side of the bed and sees Mimi peeking at them, trying to get Maureen's attention. Maureen waves her to go and she sneaks out. Maureen continues at her task 'at hand' until there's a crash in the kitchen causing Joanne to jump up.

"What the hell was that?" Joanne scanning the room out of breath.

Maureen tries to ignore it and continues while kissing on her neck. "It's probably nothing, just ignore it Pookie."

Joanne suspicions approach her again and she tosses Maureen off and rushes into the living room, with her pants still undone.

Maureen comes into the living room. "Baby come back, it was just getting good."

Joanne looks back at the spot where the shoes where and sees nothing. "Where are the shoes?"

"What?"

"Where in the hell are the shoes Maureen?" Joanne interrogation voice comes back. "The shoes were there and now they're gone. So you tell me whose shoes those were."

"Pookie, why are you worrying about shoes? Come back to bed. You'll have to go back to work?"

"Look, I want to know who else you're fucking and I want to know now!" Joanne anger is revealed.

Maureen is shocked and doesn't know exactly what to say. "The only person I'm fucking last time I checked is you."

"Don't give me that bullshit Maureen! I know you sleeping with someone else. Now tell me before I get mad!"

Maureen begins to realize her seriousness, and gets loud herself. "Are you fucking kidding me?! You're accusing me of cheating on you?! Now I know you're smoking something!"

"Don't to me like that Mo. I know you. You may not tell me, but don't worry, I'll know, I'll find out for sure." Joanne walks out the apartment and slams the door.

Maureen frustrated and sighs as she sits on the couch.

Meanwhile outside, at the car, Carol is blasting the radio, listening to ACDC, singly along hitting all the wrong notes until she's startled when Joanne opens the car door and sits in.

"So uh, how'd it go?" Carol asks as she turns down the radio noticing that Joanne's pants are still undone. "I see someone's got some action. Was it good?"

Joanne, ignoring her employee, takes a deep breath. "I'm gonna need you to do some undercover work tonight. Do you know where The Life Café is?"

Meanwhile back in the apartment, Maureen is sitting in the couch, trying to calm herself down, until she wonders if Mimi was still there. "Mimi? Mimi you still here?"

"In here!" Maureen here's the voice from the kitchen, but when she walks in, no Mimi in sight.

"Mimi, where are you?" Maureen looking around until she hears a knock inside the cabinet below the kitchen sink. She opens it and sees Mimi scrunched up in the cabinet. Despite the previous situation, Maureen couldn't help but to burst out laughing.

"That was too close for comfort." Maureen falls to the floor laughing.

"Believe me, there's nothing comforting 'bout being in this position." Mimi declares.

**A/N: So what do you think? Maureen/Mimi or Maureen/Joanne?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, I know I said that I was thinking bout going to chapt 15, but this story is moving a little faster then I expected so uh, I might let it go up to 11 chapters. Oh & thank you 4 the reviews.**

Later that night, at The Life Café, Maureen and Mimi are sitting at the bar, already high, having drinks, laughing, having a good time.

"I swear, her eyes were red. She was smoking something! I mean, is that all she does all day, blazing away in her office?" Maureen laughs.

Mimi laughs along. "She better be careful, she might start fire, burning away a case. And what was with you two getting freaky when I'm right there?"

Maureen sips her beer. "Please, I saw you watching. Besides, sex usually makes her less frustrated."

Mimi chuckles. "Doesn't it for everyone?"

"Anyways, what was with you making all that racket in the kitchen? Why didn't you just leave?" Maureen questions with curiosity.

"I got thirsty and hoping to get some water, opened up the wrong cabinet." Mimi chuckles again causing Maureen to roll her eyes. "So I have a question, is Joanne always that loud?"

Maureen shakes her head. "No, she usually doesn't get that pissed-"

"No, I mean, you know, when you two were, you know." Mimi sips her drink.

Maureen catches on. "Oh! Oh yeah! We were just getting started so you can only imagine how loud she gets." She laughs and drinks her beer.

"Sounds like someone's good with their hands." A voice intrudes onto the not so private conversation, being that they were quite loud.

Maureen and Mimi look over at the mystery voice and it's Carol, wearing a fitted red dress that stopped the middle of her thigh, looking seductive with a grins that would kill. Her red hair flowing down her back catches Maureen attention.

"Well someone's quite nosey." Maureen responds, smiling back.

"Well with a conversation like that, you just can't help but overhear. Besides, didn't seem like you ladies were talking secret." Carol takes a sip of her beer.

"I have to pee." Mimi announces unaware of her loudness. "The little girls' room is screaming my name." She walks away.

Maureen shakes her head. "So, is this your first time at the Life?"

Carol shakes her head. "I've stumbled in, once or twice. I'm guessing you're a regular?"

Maureen grins. "Baby, I'm anything but regular." She stares at her company, thinking. "You know, you look familiar."

Carol clears her throat. "I uh, guess I just have one of these faces."

Maureen squint her eyes a little. "I don't know. You ever been to The CatScratch Club?"

Carol stays calm. "I've stumbled in a few times."

"I take it you _stumble_ a lot." Maureen takes another sip.

"So, you seeing anyone?" Carol playfully smoothes her index finger onto Maureen's hands.

Maureen grins, but it slowly fades as she squints a little harder at Carol. "Wait, I do know you! You're the hot secretary! You work for Joanne!"

Two hours later, outside of Joanne and Maureen's apartment, Collins walks up to the front door and knocks.

_Come in Collins_. A voice from the inside calmly invites.

Collins turns the doorknob and walks in. The apartment is dark, except with a few candles light around the room, giving off a dim glow. He enters the living room and sees Joanne in a black suit with a hat, holding a glass of brandy in on hand and a cigar in the other, while sitting in her Lazy Boy. He notices a chair sitting in the middle of the room.

Collins grins, but also feeling slight creepiness in the room. "Let me guess, role play for Maureen?"

Joanne grins back. "Mmm, actually I'm here to talk to you." She holds up her glass. "Brandy?"

Collins waves his hand. "I'm more of a stoli kinda guy."

Joanne raises her cigar. "Then a cigar might relax you."

Collins walks over, and grabs a hold of a fresh cigar Joanne pulled out. "Don't mind if I do."

"Please, take a seat." Joanne gestures towards the chair in the middle of the room. Collins takes a seat, pulling out matches to light his cigar. "So how are you Collins? You enjoying yourself?"

Collins looks around. "Um, why am I here?"

"You talk to Maureen right on a daily basis right?" Joanne takes a sip of her brandy.

Collins nods. "Yeah, pretty much."

"You two are pretty close I might add. Like brother and sister." Joanne takes a puff of her cigar. "I mean, you share a lot together."

Collins clears. "Yeah, you can say that?"

"Secrets, I'm assuming secrets as well." Joanne takes another sip of her drink.

Collins becomes nervous. "Secrets? Um, Jo, I hope you don't take this the wrong way but ah, are you on meds?"

Joanne hesitates, but lets out a low chuckle. "Mr. Collins, you amuse me, but I know you know who Maureen is seeing."

Collins points at himself. "Me, wait, Maureen isn't seeing any-"

"Don't test me Mr. Collins. I'm not one to be tested." Joanne cutting Collins off.

"I don't know-"

"Collins"

"Okay, okay. I'm not normally the one to sell her out but, you're really freaking me out. You're not holding are you?"

Joanne sets down her brandy and crosses her legs. "Continue"

Collins nods his head. "Nobody was supposed to get hurt. It wasn't supposed to go that far."

"What wasn't supposed to go that far?"

Collins takes a deep breath and exhale. "Maureen and Mimi. Mimi and Roger got into this huge fight and called Maureen to talk. One thing led to another, but that's all I know."

Joanne looks down with agitation. "I see. You're free to go Mr. Collins."

Collins slowly rises from his chair. "You're uh, not going to uh, tell Mo bout this are you?"

Joanne looks up at Collins, and grins. "You name will not be leaked out Mr. Collins."

**A/N: OMG! Really? I'm just as shocked as you are! lol.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter has less humor and more drama & sadness, with a dash of madness. It's a shorter one as well, I wanted to keep this chapter by itself.**

The next morning, around 10:30 am, at Joanne's apartment, Maureen walks in from partying the night before. She walks into the living room and sees Joanne on the Lazy Boy, reading a novel, the same book she's been reading from the past couple of weeks, still wearing the same attire as the night before. Maureen looks down and sees a big full garbage bag.

"Hey baby." Maureen walks over and sits on her pookie's lap. "You're still reading that book?"

" '_A man who doesn't spend time with his family can never be a real man' _" Joanne reads aloud.

"What?"

" '_A man who doesn't spend time with his family can never be a real man.'_ " Joanne shuts her book. "Don Vito Corleone was a family man, a respected man. Why can't I be like Vito?"

Maureen smiles. "What, you want a sex change?"

Joanne puts on a fake grin, and it disappears and jumps from her chair causing Maureen to fall to the floor. "No, I want respect."

Maureen still on the floor. "What are you talking about?"

Joanne throws her book on the floor, landing in front of Maureen. "Respect, or do you not know what that is?"

Maureen looks down at the novel, reading the cover. "_The Godfather_?" She looks back at Joanne's attire then back at the cover. She gets up and grabs the novel in her hand. "So this is it? This is what's been fucking with your head? This stupid book!"

Joanne scoffs. "How stupid is it? It speaks the truth. Besides, you're the one who brought it for me in the first place."

"Don't blame me for your mind being converted over a book!" Maureen throws the book back on the floor. "Your clothes, the way you act, that book has fucked with your head."

Joanne walks up to Maureen. "Well atleast I'm not fucking Mimi." She grabs the large garbage bag in her hand. "Yes, I know the truth. You're home all day, who know how many people you brought back into my place, in my bed. Those late nights, you didn't come home last night. Let me guess you were with Mimi." Without answering, Maureen looks away. "Thought so." She shoves the bag into Maureen's chest. "This should be all of it." She walks into the bed room.

Maureen looks into the bag and is shocked. "What the fuck?! You put all my stuff into a garbage bag?!" Joanne doesn't answer. Maureen remembers something and looks under the couch, she pulls out some books and places them in a bag. Joanne walks back in with a box. She jumps up and grabs her bag again, holding it with both hands.

"Here's all your sex toys. I'm sure _Mimi_ will enjoy them. Sadly, you have more shit in this place than I do." Joanne drops the box. "Now, I want you to go, and with me not being a total asshole, I'll give you some money to get you where you need to go." She hands Maureen some money.

Maureen looks at it with disgust. "Five dollars?"

"It doesn't even cost that much that ride the subway anyways." Joanne grabs the box again and the places it on top of the plastic bag causing Maureen to stumble. Joanne opens the

Maureen feeling guilty as she walk out the door.. "Wait a minute pookie. We need to talk, I'll tell you the truth. I tell you what's going on, but you have to listen to me, believe me. I love-"

Joanne slams the door in Maureen's face.

Outside the door, Maureen is standing there speechless until she's able to utter a word as a single tear comes flowing down her face. "You."

On the other side of the door, Joanne takes off her hat, and slides down the door with her back against it, realizing that she just threw out the woman she loves, again, but this time she needed it to be permanent, no giving back in, no looking into those beautiful brown eyes and making me feel warm inside. No more. Tears begin roll down Joanne's face, leaving her feeling helpless, as love has broken her heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Another sad chapter, with some Carol humor. I take it you guys like Carol so here she is with Joanne.**

Later that night, at Joanne's apartment, Joanne is sitting one her Lazy Boy, still haven't changed out of her clothes, drinking her brandy. Carol comes in from the kitchen, wearing her P.I. uniform, with another bottle of brandy, pouring herself a glass and takes a seat on the couch. The phone rings, and rings, and rings, until the answering machine comes on.

Maureen's voice. _Hi. You've reached Maureen and Joanne. We not here right now, or we are and we're just getting our freak on. Aint that right Pookie?_

Joanne's voice in the background. _Honeybear, can you please say a respectable outgoing message? My parents call here you know._

Maureen's voice sighs. _Anyways, leave you're name and number and somebody will get back to you, eventually._ Maureen giggles and the beep comes on.

An incoming message comes on, with a sad, teary, frustrated voice. _Baby, baby it's me again. I'm at the loft. I want to come home, our home. I'll tell you the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth and then maybe you'll understand the situation. Come on, I know you're there. Please, just answer the damn phone! You can't avoid me forever. _The voice sighs._ Baby, I love-_ BEEP!

Carol sips her brandy. "That's the fourth time she's called since I've been here. How many times is that all together?"

Joanne staring off into space. "Seventeen."

Carol sits her brandy on the ground. "You know, everybody makes mistakes JJ, I mean people fuck up."

Joanne slightly ignoring Carol. "You know, I should have seen this coming. I mean, Mimi. She's a sexy exotic dancer."

Carol fantasies, tilting her head back. "Yeah, with the smooth looking legs and that long curly brown hair that you just want to tug on it while she's bent over in front of you. And can you say the best ass below 14th Street."

"Carol"

"And when she does that leg trick at the club."

"Carol"

"Oh my gosh! And that handcuff trick, boy it hits the sp-"

"Carol!"

Carol snaps out of her fantasy and looks over at Joanne. "What?"

Joanne looks over at Carol. "Shut…the fuck…up."

Carol clears her throat. "So uh, you gonna return her calls?"

Joanne takes a gulp of her brandy. "No."

Carol slides closer to Joanne. "Why? Come on you love her. The way you use to complain about her untidiness, how she would, the fact that you would miss work to help her with her protest. The way you two would scream each other's name when she would come by the office, and believe me, I know you guys weren't arguing either. _Joanne! Oh Maureen! Maureen! Maureen!_"

Joanne sighs. "Okay, okay. I get it."

"You know, that's love JJ." Carol places her hand on Joanne's shoulder. "Love."

"Stop calling me JJ and as good as her love feels, I can't take the chaotic bullshit that comes with it. I can't take-" Joanne's voice is cut off when the phone rings, and rings, and rings again, and the outgoing message starts again.

Maureen's voice. _Hi. You've reached Maureen and Joanne. We not here right now, or we are and we're just getting our freak on. Aint that right Pookie?_

Joanne's voice in the background. _Honeybear, can you please say a respectable outgoing message? My parents call here you know._

Maureen's voice sighs. _Anyways, leave you're name and number and somebody will get back to you, eventually._ Maureen giggles and the beep comes on.

The incoming message begins the same sad, teary, frustrated voice comes on again, with more sadness. _Baby, please. Answer the phone. I need you, please! Please just let me explain. I don't want to do it over the answering machine. I can clear the whole situate- What?! Mark I'm on the damn phone! Not now, I call her tomorrow, can't you see I'm fucking busy?! Anyways, Jo, I miss you, I need you. Say that you love me and it'll be okay. No day but to_-BEEP

"Eighteen" Joanne takes another gulp of her brandy.

Carol takes a sip of her own. "That last part, no day but to, what does that mean?"

Joanne sets down her drink. "No day but today. There's only us, there's only this, forget regret, or life is yours to miss. But what she tends to forget is that I'll be another time, another place. If she's looking for romance, she'll come back another day." She looks over at the phone and sees a picture of Maureen and Joanne from New Years three years ago. "Tomorrow's Halloween, the anniversary of our friend Angel's funeral. That day brought us back together before, if only he was here to bring us together again."

Carol smiles. "No day but today, JJ, no day but today."

A/N: I had to mention Angel, it based this around late October so, why not mention Angel. He'll be mentioned again. I'm only doing two more chapters of this story though so...


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This story's coming to an end soon. Hopefully I can come up with another MoJo story. Any suggestions?**

A month after Joanne threw Maureen out of the apartment, at the apartment, Collins, Mark, Roger and Carol are standing in the living room.

"Jo, please just come to the show. She really wants you to be there." Collins confesses and chuckles to himself.

Joanne shouts from her bedroom. "I'm not going. I just want to stay in for tonight."

Mark chimes in. "You don't even have to say hi, Joanne, just listen and then you can leave."

Carol pours herself a glass of brandy. "Come on JJ, I'll be there with you. Even Roger dragged his ass out the house and Maureen was the one performing cannibalism on his girlfriend."

Roger shoots Carol an evil look. "Joanne, I forgave Mo, shocking I know, but can you just come. If I can sit through this shit, you should be able to also. Everything will be explained when you get there."

The phone rings.

"Want me to get it?" Collins offers.

Carol waves off the suggestion. "Don't bother. She doesn't even answer her phone anymore."

After the third ring, the outgoing message comes on.

Joanne's voice. _Hi, you've reached Joanne Jefferson. I'm not home right now, but please leave you name and number after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as possible._ BEEP.

The incoming message begins. _Joanne, it's me, Maureen. I see you've changed the outgoing message. I guess it does sound good when it's respectable. Your voice is the most respectable thing I've ever heard._ A sigh. _Look, I know you know about the protest, I really want you to come. It's called Confessions of a HoneyBear. It tells the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, just like I promised. For you, I keep my promises. I'm hoping you come. Well, bye_."

Mark comes to a realization. "Oh my god. Do you know what today is?" Collins shakes his head no.

The realization dawns on Roger as well. "Oh shit! I know what you're talking bout!" He lets out a low chuckle and points at Mark.

"Explanation please." Carol demands.

Joanne slowly comes out the bedroom, with a dark suit and her hat. "I'm ready."

Mark whispers over to Roger. "I guess Maureen and Collins weren't being sarcastic with the whole Godfather thing."

Roger whispers back. "Mimi did say she was kinda McCrazy."

"Where is Mimi?" Mark continues to whisper.

Roger clears his throat. "She's with Maureen, helping her set up."

Over at the loft Maureen is wearing a robe, sitting on the couch, staring at the phone, waiting for Joanne to call back. Mimi comes in with a beer and hands it to Maureen.

"You think she's gonna call?" Mimi asks.

Maureen nods. "She has to call."

Mimi sighs. "Maureen, she hasn't called in a month. I don't think she's gonna call, maybe everyone else can convince her to come."

Maureen opens up her beer. "She has to come. It's not gonna work if she isn't there, unless she sees Mark film version." She takes a gulp of her beer. "Its times like this I wish Angel was here, Ms. Words of Wisdom herself. She could have even helped us with Plan A, she could have made the designs herself. Angel didn't waste anytime when she found her love, neither am I. I'm done wasting time. I'm ready to fight for what I want."

Mimi places a hand on Maureen shoulder. "And I'll be there with you, every step of the way."

**A/N: Believe me when I say I'm gonna miss this story as much as you guys. tear**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The last chapter, it's pretty long. I really hope you'll enjoyed this story.**

Later around 8:55 pm, at The Life Café, Joanne, along with Carol, who has her arm around her providing comfort. Mark, Roger and Collins follow behind walking into a crowded restaurant.

"Nice turn out tonight." Mark points out.

Joanne glances over at the bar and sees Mimi standing on top of it. Anger fills her body, as she tries to look away, but can't help to stare. Carol takes notice.

"Down JJ, where not here to rip the girl's eyes out of her sockets. We're here to listen to Maureen. Remember Maureen, or do I need to remind you. _'Maureen! Oh Maureen, more, more! More-'_"

Joanne shoots a glare towards Carol, causing her to become scared.

"Sorry, I was just trying to help." Carol apologizes.

Mimi whistles to get everyone's attention Carol flirtatiously whistles back with a smile. The audience looks over at Mimi with silence.

"Alright! So we're hear to see Maureen, as you already know, this protest is different. This protest isn't bout 'The Man', or animals, or even rights to have public display of affection, but love, dedicated to a certain 'Pookie' that's hopefully hear tonight. Now put you hands together for the diva, Maureen Johnson!"

The audience cheers as Maureen steps up from behind the bar, wearing a brown, fuzzy robe, standing next to Mimi, giving a warm hug to her friend next to her.

Joanne rolls her eyes. "You have got to be fucking kidding me. What the hell am I doing here again?"

Collins walks over to Joanne. "Come on Jo, just listen."

Mimi steps down behind the bar and places a giant figure onto the bar, covered with a gold blanket.

Maureen looks into the audience and sees Collins waving his hands getting her attention, pointing to Joanne. She smiles and takes a deep breath.

The crowd dies down, causing Maureen to take another deep breath before beginning. "This is the story, of a HoneyBear and the perfect honey. The story of a bear, with the hopes of a happy ending. Now this bear was no ordinary bear, this was a hungry bear, always on the hunt for some honey. That ooey, gooey, sometimes chewy, sticky icky honey. So what does this bear do, she gets her hands on buckets and buckets of it. One time she even had this bucket named Max."

Mark couldn't help but to blush, with the mentioning of his reference.

Maureen continues. "Now this bucket was just a friend, at first, but that friendship turned into a playful thing, next thing you know, this warm and fuzzy bear got her hands on that too. Now this lasted for a while, but one day, she came across of this thing. She approached it with curiosity and interest, and sure enough, it was honey. But this wasn't just ordinary. She read the label, and with this word, it took her breath away. 'Jolene.'"

With that cue, Mimi reveals the covered item on the stage, a blown up picture of Joanne, with a gold background.

Joanne's eyes widen as she looks upon the picture. "What the fuck?" she says to herself.

The audience looks around the room, as some eyes land on Joanne as they recognize her from the giant photo. Maureen smiles at Joanne as she looks around the room, noticing people staring at her.

Maureen continues. "Now, honey wasn't in bucket, and maybe that's what caught the bear's eye at first. Now this honey was glowing, in a mocha colored, fountain. So beautiful, so graceful." She chuckles. "So fucking amazing!"

The crowd cheers, even Joanne couldn't help but to smile.

Maureen carries on. "So this is something you just can't rub your hands all over, even though she tried. It takes care, admiration, patience to get the taste of this honey. So this bear put on her best charm and eventually tastes the honey flavor. Success was hers and there was no stopping it, or so she thought. She snuck around, keeping her tight on Jolene, but soon realizing what she had with her honey Max, was long gone. Jolene was all what she wanted. Giving up Max was easier than she thought, being he was so gentle, so she began her journey with Jolene. This honey supported her, kept her on her game, but the problem with this bear, she couldn't help but to keep to get her hands 'sticky' every now and again. Blinded by the fuzzy warm fur, Jolene ignored the signs, making herself believe that she was the only honey that the bear was getting sticky with. Many times they departed when the truth was revealed, but with the help of an Angel brought them back once and for all. But three years, later a simple book and a huge misunderstanding changed all that."

Joanne looks down at her attire, then back at Maureen.

"You see, this bear had a secret, a secret she didn't want her honey to know. A surprise that she needed her friends to help with. One in particular, a fellow young bear named Fifi. The Honeybear and Fifi began planning, thinking, spending a hell of a whole lot of time together. Jolene takes notice, with jealousy and suspicion, even involving a trusty sidekick to do her dirty work."

Joanne starts feeling embarrassed as Maureen continues.

"One day, while working deep undercover, Jolene's sidekick spills her guts to the Honeybear, everything that the honey has been doing. So the Honeybear decided to play a little game, a game that went too far. Informing her fellow bears, giving them a scheme to join in on, a scheme that when the big brother bear told something that Jolene really didn't want to know. The fountain of honey, started to boil, leaving the Honeybear alone, in the dark forest of New York. Unreturned growls of sorrow, the bear needed a Plan B, to get her honey back. So the HoneyBear contacted my soul, hoping that her honey would come here tonight, the twenty-ninth of November, this very night, when the Honeybear left Max for the honey Jolene three years ago, the anniversary that the bear and her sweet honey became one and she has come, and I beg of her to join me right now."

Joanne shakes her head. "No, I can't."

Coral holds her hand. "Go JJ, your Honeybear is calling, now go."

Joanne takes a deep breath and begins walking towards the bar in her suit, and the crowd breaks out in cheer. The crowd begins carrying her to the bar. When she finally reaches it, Maureen holds out her hand. Joanne hesitates to take hold but gives in, Maureen pulling her to the bar. The crowd grows silent.

Maureen smiles. "Joanne, I love you. I've always loved you, nothing happened between Mimi and & I, and you can even ask you little P.I. Carol. I told you I'd explain everything. And now, I'm ready to execute Plan A." Maureen takes off her robe, revealing a white gown. The audience gasp and Maureen takes Joanne's hand.

Joanne is shocked at what stood before her. "Maureen, what the hell are you doing?"

Maureen smile becomes even greater. "Making you an offer you can't refuse." She bends down on one knee, making the roar the crowd approach again.

Joanne smiles, unable to move.

Maureen kisses Joanne's hand. "Joanne Jefferson, will you marry me?"

The crowd starts chanting. "Honey! Honey! Honey! Honey…"

Joanne looks over at her friends in the crowd, crossing their fingers, hoping that the answer will be such a pleasant one, then looks over behind the bar, looking at Mimi, nodding her head, for her to carry on. She looks back, deep into the diva's eyes, getting lost into the love that she missed, the love that she still carried. Joanne takes off her hat and the crowd goes silent once again, waiting with anticipation.

"Please, Jo, I love you. No day but today." Maureen reminds.

Joanne nods her head. "No day but today." She sighs. "Yes, yes I'll marry you."

The crowd cheers with great joy, everyone feeling the love in the room. Many couples begin kissing. Mark looks over at Carol, who is cheering, grabs her and plants a huge kiss on her. He pulls back a blushes..

Carol stares at Mark and smiles. "Oh shit. Marky Marky got some skills." She pulls Marks glasses off slowly and kisses him again.

Collins looks over at Roger who's looking at Mark and Carol. Roger looks at Collins and stops smiling.

"Don't even think about it." Roger commands.

Collins smiles and gives Roger and huge hug. Mimi comes running over and joins the hug.

Back on top of the bar, Maureen finally gets off her knee and steps close to Joanne with a smile.

"Man I can wait to get our freak on Pookie." Maureen playfully whispers.

Joanne smiles. "Anything for my HoneyBear." She gives the diva a kiss that lasted a lifetime.

**A/N: I know I said that this was the last chapter, but I've decided to give you guys one more.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So this the official last chapter. Sad to see it end. Oh by the way _unlimitedlywicked_, I honestly don't know if Carol is bi or whatever, I know I Know, I should be the one to know, I created her. I think I'm just gonna leave it out there for speculation. Why do you all think? lol.**

Later that night, around 11:30, the after party is going on in The Life Café, the whole gang is sitting at a table in the back, having drinks.

Collins raises his beer. "So here's to you, Joanne and Maureen."

Joanne smiles. "So let me get this straight, that whole thing about Maureen and Mimi was fake? You lied to me Collins?"

Collins raises his hands. "Hey it wasn't my idea. Maureen called me after you called me to come over and came up with the idea."

Maureen places her arm around her pookie. "Well by that time, I figure out who Carol was. You little P.I. spilled her guts." She chuckles.

Carol lies on Marks shoulder. "I'm sorry JJ, but your fiancées just so damn hot, I gave in."

"It's a little mind trick she does. Did she pout her lips?" Mark asks.

Carol smiles and nods. "Oh yeah." She starts her fantasies again. "Those beautiful, red, luscious lips, with that nice tight ass, man, it could feed a whole tribe."

Joanne rolls her eyes. "Carol, stop it."

Roger, who's holding Mimi in his lap, leans into Mark and whispers. "You might want to keep an eye out for her. Next thing you know, you're left in the dust again."

Mark whispers back. "Oh and that whistle Carol gave Mimi earlier doesn't worry you?"

Roger and Mark both look at Mimi and Carol, who are in deep conversation with each other. They look back at each other with slight worried look on their faces but is interrupted by Maureen's voice.

"The main secret from the beginning was me going to propose to you in front of our friends, By the way, I can't believe that you couldn't see the wedding books that were lying around, although I mainly did hide them under the couch. Anyways, I needed help with a dress, and who better to help me plan then Mimi, but then you started getting suspicious and getting false accusations from Carol, the horrible P.I."

Carol breaks away from her conversation from Mimi. "Hey, I was pretty damn good okay? I scaled the damn building for JJ, so I hope she appreciates it. By the way, that three hundred, with two weeks vacation, still good right?"

Joanne grins. "Yes, the deal is still good."

"So anyways, as you all know, my funny plan backfired and got throw of the apartment." Maureen explains.

Joanne kisses Maureen. "Well, don't ever, ever do that again, okay?"

Maureen gives her a kiss back. "Okay, but tell me one thing. What did you do with that book?"

Joanne smiles. "I uh, stuck it in the bottom of my drawer. Don't worry, I won't be reading it again anytime soon."

Maureen scoot in closer, pleased. "Well, don't think about getting rid of this suit anytime soon." She takes off Joanne's hat and places on her head. "I was thinking about some role play later on tonight."

"Oh really?" Joanne starts kissing on Maureen's neck in front of everyone.

Mimi starts clapping excitedly. "Take it off!"

Carol joins in. "Yeah, lets see some action!"

Mark and Roger glance at each other again.

Collins rolls his eyes. "Alright enough you two."

Joanne gets off Maureen, short of breath. She looks at Carol. "So wait a minute Carol, you had me believe that Maureen was sleeping with Mimi for a whole month?"

Carol grins. "Yeah. I mean, it was fun, seeing you JJ slips into the dark side. Sexy."

Joanne smiles and then it immediately fades away. "Well, guess what, you're fired." Carol's grin disappears. "I'm just screwing with you."

Carol sighs from relief. "Don't do that. Scared the shit out of me."

Collins laughs. "Well, the wedding bells are ringing, and the love birds are singing. Congratulations, Joanne and Maureen, Pookie and the Honeybear together again."

Joanne looks at Maureen. "I love you HoneyBear."

Maureen looks into Joanne's eyes. "I love you too. Kiss Pookie."

Joanne gives her HoneyBear, a sweet gentle kiss.

**A/N: Thank you all who've read and reviewed my story. This was my first RENT fanfic and pretty damn proud of it I might add. lol. I'll come up with another MoJo story, hopefully soon.**


End file.
